


the return home

by tobiology



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Manga & Anime, Post-Time Skip, Tryouts, hinata meets the jackals, idk how long this will be, part1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiology/pseuds/tobiology
Summary: "You know my team right? The MSBY BLACK JACKALS?" Bokuto asked, "Yeah I do! You guys were great last season, what about them?" Hinata questioned, wondering why the topic was brought up."WELL WE HAVE A SPOT OPEN FOR A NEW MEMBER AND I WAS HOPING YOU'D LIKE TO TRYOUT" He finally admitted to Hinataedit - 05/12/2020the jackal's tryouts -> the return home
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 199





	the return home

Hinata opened his eyes to take in the familiar sight of his room in Rio. He stared at the half empty suitcase sitting in the corner of the tiny room, right he was supposed to finish packing, he was finally flying back home to Japan. 

He tiredly got up and walked to the kitchen, preparing some breakfast for himself. He glanced at the clock, 5:30AM, his flight wasn't for another hour or so, he still had time. So he took his food and sat outside on the small balcony that wrapped around the apartment, watching the few cars that drove past him on the seemingly quiet streets of Rio. He barely saw the city like this, Rio was always bustling with noises, cars honking, people celebrating, families laughing. Yes, Rio was loud, but it was a comforting loud, he smiled as he took in the view of the beautiful city in front of him.

He said a quiet good morning to his roommate and then went back inside to finish packing. As he got to his room, he suddenly received a call from Bokuto-san, surprised and curious he picked up the call, only to be met with a very loud Bokuto screaming "HEY HEY HEY! how's my favourite disciple doing today? you all packed and ready to come home?"

"I'm almost done Boku-san, only a few more things to go and then I'm done! How are you doing? How's Akaashi-san?" Hinata asked the older man filled with glee.

"OKAY GREAT! I'M GOOD, AKAASHIS FINE TOO, BUT I'VE BEEN MEANING TO ASK SOMETHING" Bokuto replied, Hinata could hear the man jumping up and down with a smile on his face.

"Of course Boku-san! What d'you need" Hinata answered, curious as to what had gotten Bokuto THIS excited. Bokuto being overly excited at the smallest things wasn't a new experience to Hinata, but it still peaked his interest.

"You know my team right? The MSBY BLACK JACKALS?" Bokuto asked, "Yeah I do! You guys were great last season, what about them?" Hinata questioned, wondering why the topic was brought up.

"WELL WE HAVE A SPOT OPEN FOR A NEW MEMBER AND I WAS HOPING YOU'D LIKE TO TRYOUT" He finally admitted to Hinata. 

The small spiker let out a noise of surprise as he took in Bokuto's words. The MSBY Black Jackals huh? 

"REALLY?? OF COURSE!! SEND ME THE INFO ONCE I LAND PLEASE!!" He replied to Bokuto, his voice riddled with excitement.

"PROMISE ME YOU'LL TRY OUT FOR THE JACKALS FIRST HINATAA" Bokuto screamed into his phone with enthusiasm.

"of course boku-san!! i promise!!" Hinata replied chuckling to himself at the older mans energy, the call needed a few minutes later and Hinata flopped back onto the bed. Thats how it all started. With a call.

Around 40 minutes later, Hinata was finally done packing, having stuffed the last of his clothes and other things in the suitcase. He tried pulling the zipper, but failed, unable to close the suitcase. "Why won't this stupid suitcase close!" Hinata said to no one in particular as he struggled to close his suitcase. He took one final pull and zipped his suitcase shut. He sat atop his bed and looked around the tiny room he had begun to call home the past 2 years, reminiscing at the memories he had made as a few tears rolled across his cheeks.

Yes, he was happy to be finally going back home to japan, to his friends and family, but he couldn't help that bittersweet feeling that stung his heart. His time in Brazil had been amazing, life changing in-fact. The incredible improvement that he had achieved, the few friends he had made, the language he got to learn and the beautiful culture he got to experience. He was going to miss Brazil.

He sent his friends back home in Japan a quick message, stating that he was leaving for the airport, they all responded relatively fast, all enthusiastic to see their close friend again. With that, he stepped out his room.

He said a brief goodbye to his roommate, Pedro, whom he had grown quite close to in his time here. Pedro walked over and enveloped Hinata in a quick hug as he said his goodbyes. He then went on and called the coach that had trained him, wanting to thank him for all his help and support.

Lastly, Hinata sent a message to Heitor, the player that had become his sort-of partner when he started playing official games. It was nothing long, a simple _Leaving for the airport now. Thank you so much, I'll miss you._ He was met with a call with a teary eyed Heitor. The call ended after a few minutes, mostly consisting on planning for Hinata to visit him again.

He got up, grabbed his bag and took one last look around the room. _Goodbye Brazil, Thanks for everything._ With that, he left.

\- few hours later -

Hinata looked out of the plane window, squirming in his seat as he looked at the soft glow of the rising sun colouring the clouds around him. It was a little more than 2 hours into the flight, he was extremely restless to say the least, not being used to sitting still for so long. He had manage to distract himself up until now, deciding to watch a movie to calm his nerves. Once the movie was done, he was back to squirming and moving in his seat, softly, as to not wake up the passenger beside him.

He decided to open his computer and search up the MSBY Black Jackals, he WAS going to tryout for them. So learning a but more about the team might help him a little. He opened up his browser to view the members list, already recognizing a few familiar faces on the team.

Firstly was his senpai. Bokuto Kōtarō, the loud ace of Fukurodani High that he had gotten quite close to since their meeting back in his first year of high school. Hinata knew the skills of the ace well, his amazing ability to do feints, which he taught Hinata during the Tokyo training camp and a good ball sense to hit an insane cut shot. 

Next was the setter, Miya Atsumu, one of the Miya twins that he had also encountered during his high school experience. To put it short, Atsumu was a perfectionist who had ridiculously high standards for himself and his spikers. Similar to Kageyama but also vastly different at the same time. He remembered Atsumu's words when they met in high school, _One day, I'm gonna set for you._ Now, Hinata intended to fulfill that statement.

Then was Sakusa Kiyoomi, whom he recognized as one of the top 3 aces of japan from his teen years. His face was unfamiliar but the name rang a few bells as he recalled Kageyama telling him about the germaphobe spiker he had encountered at the All-youth Japan training camp in their first year.

The next player in line was Meian Shūgo, this one he did not recognize. From the page he could see that Meian had mid-length, slicked back hair, he was quite tall and had a sturdy build. Hinata didn't know much about Meian but he could tell that the captain was responsible and hard-working and a skilled player. 

He chuckled a little as he opened the next page. Inunaki Shion, the libero, his looks reminded Hinata all too much of Nishinoya, his coloured hair and seemingly small frame reflecting that of his old teammate. From his talks with Bokuto, Inunaki was apparently a teaser and enjoyed pulling pranks and messing with his teammates. Hinata had a feeling that they would get along well.

Hinata gasped at the height of the next player, there he was, Oliver Barnes, standing tall at 203cm. He was a giant alright, Hinata felt a pang of excitement as he realized that he would be playing alongside such a tall and seemingly powerful player. He jumped a little in excitement, wondering how their skills would compare.

Lastly was Adriah Thomas, another unfamiliar face, not much was said about the player and Hinata hadn't heard much about him from Bokuto either. So he assumed that Thomas was either extremely quiet and reserved or just liked his privacy.

After he viewing all the members he started analyzing their attack patterns by watching a few games. The Jackals were a force to be reckoned with he concluded, but he knew that they could higher, and he hoped that he'd be able to do it with them.

He then glanced at his phone, he was almost 6 hours into his flight, he took a deep breath and decided to sleep for a little, so that he would have enough energy for his drive to Miyagi the next day.

_He was going home._

* * *

[ 7 days to Tryouts ]

He jerked awake as he felt his seat shake. He jumped up a little and looked around at his belongings to make sure they were still there, his bag still lay carelessly across the floor beneath and his suitcase neatly tucked away in the compartment above. Hinata let out a sigh of relief as he settled back into his seat and turned his attention to the tiny screen in his hands.

 _[_ **_Yama-Yama_ ** _: dumbass what time is your plane going to land? ] 1:47am_

A message from Kageyama? Hinata looked at the message with uncertainty blinking a few times as if he believed it wasn’t real and the quickly type out a response.

 _[_ **_Me_ ** _: a little after 2am, i think? ] 1:49am_

 _[_ **_Yama-Yama_ ** _: japan time or brazil time?] 1:50am_

Hinata scoffed at the question, what kind of question was _that_? Why on earth would he tell him brazil time?

 _[_ **_Me_ ** _: who’s dumbass now?? Japan time! Why would i tell you brazil time bakageyama!! ] 1:51am_

He waited a few minutes for a response but felt a pang of disappointment as Kageyama didn't reply after almost 15 minutes of waiting. He couldn’t be too mad, it was extremely late and he knew that kageyama had practice early the next day, the fact that he texted Hinata at all was enough.

Hinata felt giddy as he heard the pilot announce that they would be landing in a few minutes, excitement soared through his chest and he almost exploded with enthusiasm right there. He looked around the plane and glanced at the sleeping faces of the passengers, _how are they sleeping right now? Are they not excited??_ He asked himself incredulously, he huffed to himself and turned back to stare out the tiny window on the side of his seat, watching the night sky littered with stars and the glittering surface of japan below him. He was _home._

==

Hinata grabbed onto the handles beside his seat as he felt the plane touch the surface, after a few minutes of the plane skidding across the runaway it screeched to a halt and Hinata finally took in the view outside the plane. It was quite late in Tokyo, a little after 2am, most of the city was probably asleep, resting for the next day. But hinata was bursting with so much excitement and glee that he failed to realize the fatigue that was slowly enveloping him.

His heart beated fast in happiness and unease from being back home. He felt like he was back in his first year, about to face off AobaJohsai in his first ever match. His feet felt heavy as he stepped out the plane, breathing in the Tokyo air for the first time in 2 years, _(well more like the airport air but it was still nice !!)_

He stood out the most amongst the other passengers. His bright hair and tanned skin differentiating him from most of the people around him. But Hinata was currently lost in his thoughts to notice the stares and curious glances he received as he rushed through the brightly lit airport. He was figuring out a way to get to a ride home, since he didn't have anyone to pick him up.

Everyone knew he was returning, he had been buzzing with excitement the prior week and calling everyone to let them know, but they were all extremely busy or too far away to come, Kenma and Kuroo were both engulfed with work, Akaashi was almost a 4 hour drive from the airport and Bokuto and Kageyama were both away with their respective teams. He couldn't ask Yamaguchi or Tsukishima to pick him up since the couple was living in Miyagi. He had thought about requesting Yachi but decided against it cause he knew his former manager would push her work away just to pick him up and he didn’t want that so he settled on taking a taxi a hotel for the night and then leave for Miyagi the next day.

==

He dragged his bags nearing the exit to the airport, he glanced at the families reuniting around him as he stepped outside the airport. He took in his surroundings as if it was the first time seeing them. He had missed the air so dearly but the change in temperature had sent shivers down his back, his body had grown accustomed to the warm climate of Brazil and was now again struggling to adjust to the cool Japanese air. 

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone to look for an airport but tripped and was about to fall, a strong pair of arms grabbed his shoulders and pulled him upright, he was met with familiar azure blue eyes, it was kageyama. _He had come to pick him up._ Hinata almost cried in happiness as he hugged Kageyama, feeling relieved that he didn't have to go to a hotel.

== kageyama pov ==

"Hinata.. come on, lets go home" Kageyama said quietly to the small bow beside him as they walked towards his car, hand in hand. Hinata only nodded as Kageyama began to guide him to the car, he softly opened the door and helped Hinata sit down and shut the door, he winced as the loud noise of the car door woke up Hinata, he quietly cursed himself for closing it so loudly and then sat down in the drivers seat.

The car was relatively silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Kageyama burned his eyes onto the spiker blissfully staring out the window in the passenger seat, soaking in the view. He tore his gaze away from Hinata as the green light came on and the red-head turned to face him.

"So how come you picked me up 'Yama-kun? not that I'm mad, but it’s really late and I thought you were with your team?" Hinata asked softly, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled in the car. 

"Did you really think I wouldn't leave everything to pick you up Hinata?" Kageyama answered, his eyes still focused on the road before them. It was a rhetorical question, both of them new the answer to that question, even if they didn't say it.

"Aww, I’m touched sappy-yama" Hinata teased him, he saw a small smile etch its way onto Hinata’s face as kageyama frowned slightly, "Dumbass"

Kageyama felt a blush creep up his face as Hinata smiled impossible wider at him, it was as if the sun itself had decided to light up. It had been almost 2 years since they saw each other, Kageyama had missed the other dearly, the first few weeks without Hinata had been excruciating, he hadn’t realized how much he relied on Hinata and was faced with the consequences once he was gone. But, eventually, it got it better.

" 'm really tired Tobioo, I want to go home" Hinata whined in his seat, the jet lag and fatigue visible through his eyes.

"I know Shouyou, I know. We're almost there but you can sleep now if you'd like. I'll wake you up" Kageyama said, trying not to become a stuttering mess at the mention of his given name. "Uwaa, thanks Yamayama!!"

"I missed you so much Tobi"

"I- I missed you too Shou.." Kageyama replied in another failed attempt to keep his calm. He took a quick glance at Hinata, who was now asleep, one last time as he trained his eyes on the road in front of him again. 

==

Kageyama trugged the heavy suitcase in one hand across the marble floor in the hallway, his other arm wrapped around Hinata’s waist, guiding the sleepy boy towards his door, he had to bite back a laugh as hinata tripped over his own feet, when the crossed to the other side of the hallway, falling flat on his face. Kageyama helped Hinata stand up and stared at the light bruise forming on the latters face. _Even his bruises are cute, what the fuck._

They continued walking, the only sounds audible were the sounds of feets shuffling and the wheels of Hinata’s suitcase sliding across the cold floor. They came to halt as they reached the door, it was visibly different from its neighbours, for starters, the door was painted a rather dark shade of blue, with a loud orange knocker in the center. 

Kageyama quietly pulled his set of keys out and unlocked the door, “Welcome home” he told his boyfriend, who was still tiredly clinging onto Kageyama. Hinata mumbled something incoherently and walked straight to the room and fell asleep, Kageyama chuckled to himself as he put away Hinata’s and his shoes, and then left Hinata’s suitcase residing by the door. He followed Hinata’s example and walked into his room and lay down beside him. 

In the 2 years that he had lived here, this was the first time that he could truly say that he was home. The prior years, alone in this apartment, Kageyama never felt home, he always felt weird, alone, out of place. But now, as he turned to hug Hinata, wrapping his hands around the smaller boys waist and pulling him towards himself, he burying his face in Hinata’s mop of unruly orange hair, he felt content. He felt at home.

* * *

Hinata woke from what was probably the best sleep he had had in the past 2 years. He heard the faint beeping and groaned, not wanting to wake up from this dream-like comfort. He still felt tired, his body still aching all over and his bed was extremely comfortable today, freshly washed blankets surrounding him luring him back to sleep.

Hinata woke up again, his eyes slowly fluttering open, his body unable to move from sleep. He was still aching all over but he physically couldn't sleep any longer, He turned to take a look at his phone to find it was 9:34 PM, _huh,_ he looked back at the time on his phone, he'd slept till 9pm? the sun was still out and hinata was very sure the sun meant it was still day.

He glanced once again and all the memories of the previous came back in pieces, he'd landed back in japan yesterday, meaning it was 9am, and then kageyama had suprised him by picking him. _oh shit._ he had passed out, guilt overwhelmed the redhead, it was the first time he'd seen kageyama in person in a long time and he had gone a fucking _passed out_. Hinata tilted his head rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took a better look at his surroundings, looking for kageyama.

Hinata slowly moved the blanket off himself and looked down. He found his boyfriends arms wrapped lazily around his stomach. Kageyama was snuggling into hinata, his large body pressed against his back and his arms trapping Hinata.

He shifted a little to take a proper look at his setter in all his morning glory, this one of the few times he could properly admire his boyfriend, and he took it gladly, continuing to stare at the man before him.

Hinata stayed like that, wrapped in kageyama's embrace, for what felt like hours, before he properly woke, he slowly squirmed out of kageyama's grip and made his way to the bathroom. he had a very long day ahead of him. He pulled on a pair of jeans and kageyama's hoodie after taking a quick shower.

He made his way over to the kitchen, humming along to the music playing on his phone, he danced around the kitchen, different cabinet doors flying open as hinata reached into them to pull things out, _lets make pancakes today!!_ and so he got to work, many long minutes later, hinata sat down on the tiny table in their living room and pulled out his phone again, he switched to another app and reviewed all his tasks for today;

\- visit kenma kuroo  
\- call yams n yachi, call mom n natsu  
\- visit kei @ cafe  
\- buy clothes + unpack suitcase  
\- pack new suitcase  
\- take train to osaka @ 9pm (call boku-san)

_hm he could manage that right??_ He finished up his breakfast and started washing the plate as kageyama stumbled out their bedroom door, " g'morning babe" kageyama yawned and sat down on the kitchen island, across from hinata, "morning tobi! we have lots to catch up to i know but im busy this morning, so ill talk to you in the evening before i leave for osaka m'kay?"

hinata felt an overwhelming guilt, it was his first day back in japan and he was already leaving kageyama, as if he read his thoughts, kageyama got up from his seat, sleep still visible in his eyes and walked around the island to wrap his arms around hinata and rest his chin on the latters head, "its okay shou, i know youre busy you dont have to worry about me okay?" they stayed like that for while, sinking in each other for the first time properly in years, until they were rudely interrupted by a ping from hinatas phone. Hinata groaned but stepped out of kageyamas embrace, placing a soft kiss on the setter's lips as he rushed out the door.

* * *

First things first, he had to visit kenma and by extension kuroo, Hinata called a taxi from his phone and gave directions to the driver, he had bolted off in rapid Portuguese and it took the confusion of the driver to remind hinata that he was no longer in brazil and could speak japanese, soon enough the car pulled up outside kenma's building, he knew kenma lived in a huge house, he just didnt expect it to be this fancy.

He rang the doorbell of his best friends and waited, he was greeted with the rare smile of one kozume kenma, and before he knew what was happening, he was pulled inside the apartment, and into a crushing hug by kenma, "chibi- well ur not so chibi anymore are you" rang throughout the room, he shifted his head towards the origin of the voice, meeting the ever-smirking face of one kuroo tetsurou. Hinata let out a soft giggle at the groan kenma let out as hinata squirmed out of his grip and rushed towards kuro for hug, _oh how he missed them._

"i missed you guys so much" hinata whimpered, different emotions all hitting him at once, and so he was pulled into another hug by kuroo and kenma, "w' missed you too shou" kenma replied, rubbing circles on hinata's hand "glad ur back chibi, u have no idea how boring it is without ya around" said with again, sure he wasn't as close to hinata as kenma was but he did care for hinata a lot, like someone would their younger brother.

They all moved towards the sofa and sat down as Hinata jumped into a story, " SO!! here i was, playing beach volleyball in brazil right and like i was practicing on my own right and i finally got a move right so i got a little excited and yelled out in japanese" he admitted, glancing at his friends faces, surprised to find them listening intently, " and then!! i heard _fluent japanese,_ IN THE MIDDLE OF BRAZIL!!" he let incredulously,

"turns out, freaking _OIKAWA_ was in brazil?? and like?? he was playing for the argententian them?? like thats so COOL,, after that we talked for a bit and we played volleyball every night that week! he even took me out to dinner and introduced me to his boyfriend!!" thats how most of hinata's visit went, Hinata spilling out different stories from his time in brazil as two of his friends listened intently, never once letting go of their hold on hinata, soaking in his light.

What felt like hours later, Hinata got up and checked his phone, _he had to call back home,_ " hey kenma, kuroo" hinata fumbled with his fingers, "i-im going to be going to osaka tonight, so i probably won't be able to see you guys for a while" he added on a "m sorry" and slowly made his way to the door before he was pulled into another hug, a soft 'okay' and 'i understand' whispered amidst their hug, and so Hinata bid his farewells and stepped out a building once again

( what was it with him and leaving?? he swears this is the 17th time he's left a building today)

He spotted a small cafe across the street, it was small but quiet, not too many people, perfect for a call. He heard the bell of the front door ring as he pushed open the glass door to the cafe and sat himself near one of the windows. He pulled his laptop out and scrolled through his contacts until hi found yamaguchi's number. He new yamaguchi and yachi went to the same university to they would be together for the call.

" HEY DASHI!! TOKA!!" Hinata said out, a little too loudly, " shouyouuu!! we missed you!!" yamaguchi mused, " i wish we could meet you in person but yknow school" yachi added, "oof good luck to you two, but i dont plan on doing anymore school than what's needed" Hinata quipped back, mocking his friends, _stupid tadashi and his stupid brain, too smart for his own good,_ yachi rolled her eyes to that, "then what will you be doing mr. im too good for school" yamaguchi barked out a laugh, loud enough for heads to turn at the sound coming from Hinata’s laptop,

" hmm join a v1 team" hinata said casually, smirking to himself as his friends eyes widened, _the only ones who knew about him trying out were bokuto-san and tobio,_ "shouyou i love you but do you really think you'll be able to find a team with open try outs? right now? this close to the seasons beginning?" yachi let out a nervous laugh, yamaguchi nodded along, agreeing to her reasoning.

Hinata knew how it sounded to most people, a guy basically unknown in professional volleyball, thinking he'd get into a division 1 team, he knew he sounded stupid but, Hinata always had surprises up his sleeves. "Actually i have tryouts tomorrow! im taking the train there tonight" hinata replied, pride burning through him as he watched yamaguchi and yachi's face transform from shock to confusion to glee,

"SHOUYOUUU" they both screamed, "THATS GREAT WHAT TEAM???" yamaguchi pressed, "i dont think the adlers are open right now, i would've died to see you and tobi play together again" yachi squeaked out, "nahh i promised id beat him day, and this is my chance to fulfill it" hinata pondered for a moment "and im gonna keep the team a secret for now~ you'll find out if i made it when everyone does!" Hinata huffed in amusement at the quick protests his friends shot out.

Around 40 minutes later, hinata glanced at the time and quickly excused himself and ended the call, he was just about to ring his mother when his phone pinged with a text 'cant call u, natsu has tournament, sorry shou' from his mother, hinata fought back the pang of disappointed and proceeded to roam around the streets, buying small trinkets to take home to natsu, whenever he finally got around to visiting, and some things for tobio too, he stumbled across a shciedwen adlers poster, the face of his boyfriend basically jumping out at him, _'what did you do the past 3 years' thats what kageyama had said hadn't he? when the first met?_ a fire ignited in Hinata again, _he finally had an answer._

Hinata texted his other friends for the next 20 minutes while he waited for his best friend arrive. Him and Tsukishima had stopped being hostile towards each other after their game against Shiratorizawa and sometime within the next years of high school they had become best friends. He remembered how the entire had flipped when they heard Hinata call Tsukishima by his given name, and practically lost their shit when they heard Tsukishima do the same to Hinata.

"Are you going to keep playing your game or are you going to hug your best friend that you haven't seen 2 years" A voice snarked out from in behind him. A voice he knew oh too well.

Hinata jumped out of his seat as he latched onto the taller behind that had moved to hug the orange-head. The two stayed like that for a minute until Hinata untangled himself and sat back down on his chair, smiling wildly at Tsukishima. "so mr. _v-league player_ how's it going?" Tsukishima rolled his eyes at Hinata's comment and started explaining how his past few months had gone.

"I'm trying out for the Jackals tomorrow" Hinata blurted out at his best friend, unable to keep it in any longer, Tsukishima's eyes widened in suprise at Hinata's admission, slowly opening his mouth to speak as he took in what Hinata had just said, "Th-Thats great shou, how what when where ??" He managed to get out, still reeling in the shock from the statement he had just heard.

Hinata answered with sparkling eyes and a giddy smile gracing his face, "Bokuto-san called and ask me to tryout" Tsukishima chuckled again, of course the owl offered Hinata a spot at tryouts, he was his number one 1 pupil after all. They continued talking together for hours, discussing teams and their friends until it was time for Hinata to go home, they waved goodbye with heavy hearts, knowing that their responsibilities and jobs would prevent the two from meeting for a long time.

with one last hug, hinata ventured back to his home and began packing.

_he had tryouts to ace tomorrow after all_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYY!! so just a few pointers about this fic!
> 
> its going to be a 8 or more chapter fic (hopefully) with around 1-2k words per chapter!!
> 
> It takes place across 8 days. The chapters are likely to be from Hinata's perspective, with a few changes in between to show other players thoughts.
> 
> Its the first fic in this series which is just a collection of funny stories of the Black Jackals.
> 
> It isn't edited yet so there are still quite a few errors but i'll work on correcting them once im done writing it.
> 
> I'm going to have a weekly update schedule? Hopefully putting out 2 chapters every Saturday! 
> 
> Hope Y'all like it!

**Author's Note:**

> edit - december 5th 2020
> 
> this was originally supposed to be a fic abt the tryouts but i decided to scrap it and leave it as a hinata coming home fic ?? (there might eventually be a sequel or i'll just add to this but for now its over)


End file.
